The Song
by MissKellyAnne
Summary: ADMM. Albus and Minerva share a dance after the fall of Voldemort, where they discuss their relationship. no show off-y dance moves either! : lol


Disclaimer: the song and the characters are not mine. The song is I'd Come For You by Nickelback.

* * *

Minerva had managed to delay the inevitable celebration of Harry Potter's defeat over Voldemort for exactly three months. Of course, Albus had wanted one right away, 'to help people come to terms with the deaths of their loved ones, and to get their minds off it for one night!' Minerva had thought this was a thoroughly horrible idea, and not just because she hated his plans for what he called an extravaganza. After all, Albus wasn't the one who had comforted Molly for the past three months after losing Fred.

It was the morning of the first day of the fourth month after, which was a decidedly warm day, when Albus knocked on Minerva's door. Minerva quickly shoved the last hairpin in her hair, and opened the door with a slight smile. She didn't get a chance to say anything, when Albus' much wider grin started telling her his plans for that Friday night.

"It will be brilliant!" he said, excitedly, as they both made their way to breakfast. "Oh! And I have a surprise for you!" Albus turned to Minerva with an even bigger twinkle in his eye than usual. "But you know how I'm horrible with surprises – I'm so excited to surprise someone, I tell them right away!"

"And of course, you know how I hate surprises..." Minerva added, knowing that he hadn't remembered that.

"I hired the band you and I used to love!"

Minerva stopped walking, Albus turning on his heel a few feet away when he noticed she wasn't walking still. "You found them?"

"Yes, I did." Albus was looking quite proud of himself.

"That's ridiculous that they would still be playing – they must be sixty years old by now!"

"Same age as you, I expect."

"Well, they can't be still playing." Minerva began to walk away, but more from the topic than Albus himself.

Albus walked quickly to keep up with her. "They said they would love to come out of retirement to play for this party. It is quite a big occasion, isn't it? And I listened to them play right in front of me, and they've still got it!"

Minerva whirled around, hands placed on her hips, giving Albus a glare she would never have used on a student. "If they play that song, Albus, I will never speak to you again."

"... what song?" Albus clasped his hands behind his back, his fingers moving nervously.

"You know _exactly_ what song I'm talking about." Minerva said, her voice dripping with poison, before she turned and walked towards breakfast.

***

It was only a day later that Minerva began to treat Albus normally. She was certain that he would take her warning seriously, and so she had agreed to attend the ball, or whatever Albus wanted to call it. Luckily, they had been on the same page when it came to who to invite; but that was all they were on the same page on. Minerva was too tired from grief to fight with Albus on anything, so she settled for inviting the Order and teaching staff only – and of course, the dates they wished to bring. She was quite interested in meeting George Weasley's girlfriend, whom he had kept hidden from his mother until after the war.

That Friday night, Minerva found herself standing in the Great Hall, wearing a dress, the same colour of green as her eyes. Albus had – childishly, she would add – broken into her bedroom and stolen all her hairpins while she had been getting showering for the ball a few hours back. She let her hair fall down her back in black waves, with few strands of grey. She stood beside the punch – she didn't like the way Rolanda Hooch had been eyeing the bowl - and was taking a few sips of the wine in her glass. She cradled it in her hands, as she watched everyone fill the Hall, dressed elegantly. Her eyes lingered on the band, who set up in place of the staff table. She smiled softly to herself; the band definitely still had it.

The first person, which didn't surprise Minerva at all, to come and greet her was Hermione Granger. Hermione looked absolutely stunning on the arm of Ron Weasley, who was pulling at his tie like it was choking him. Hermione smiled warmly at Minerva, which Minerva returned.

"Professor, you look beautiful this evening," Hermione greeted, still smiling.

"Why thank you Miss Granger; you are quite the vision yourself in that dress." Minerva paused to quirk her eyebrow at Ron, who was searching through the few people in the hall, trying to find someone more interesting than his old Professor, no doubt. She turned her attentions back to Hermione. "I must say – to _both_ of you –" Ron snapped his head towards Minerva at her tone, "I am very proud of you. You showed every quality of true Gryffindors these past few months, and –"

The band had switched songs; the familiar tune reached Minerva's ears. Her jaw tightened, and she barely noticed Ron taking a step back from her. Her eyes hardened, as she searched for Albus, who had once again, not listened to her.

She didn't look for very long, as Albus was making his way towards her, with an unreadable expression on his face. She set her glass down on the table, forgetting about Rolanda, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Would you like to dance?" Albus said, as he reached the three. He ignored the two students, speaking to and regarding only Minerva.

_Just one more moment, that´s all that´s needed.  
Like wounded soldiers in need of healing  
Time to be honest, this time I´m pleading  
Please don´t dwell on it, cause I didn´t mean it_

"What makes you think I'm going to dance with you, especially after I told you not to let them play this song?" Minerva said, rather coldly.

Albus paused, then reached for her elbow, and pulled her out to a small space where no one was standing. He offered her his arms, which he knew she would never refuse, and after a few moments she sighed, frustratedly. She opened her arms, placed her hand in his, and her arm around his neck. He pulled her close, as he began to sway, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

_Can´t believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground  
but it doesn´t matter cause I  
made it up. __Forgive me__ now  
Everyday I spend away my __souls__ inside out  
Gotta be some way that I can make it  
up to you now, somehow._

"You can't keep doing this to me."

Albus rested his cheek on her head, sighing tiredly. "I know, my dear. I know." There was pause, before Albus began again. "This was our wedding song..."

Minerva turned to face him, pulling away from him. She didn't stop swaying, but looked him straight in the eye. "Our first or second wedding? Or how about the one you called off?" she replied, bitterly.

Albus nodded, knowing that he had deserved that. "Minerva you have to understand – I didn't want you to get hurt and –"

"- you were protecting me." Minerva said, her voice still bitter. "I've heard that speech too many times, Albus. I've got it memorized. Do you have mine memorized?"

"You can take care of yourself. You're a grown woman, capable of making her own decisions." Albus replied, dutifully, albeit sadly.

Minerva shook her head, and then looked up at the ceiling. "I can't... I just need you to understand me. You can't just keep divorcing me whenever there's a Dark wizard threatening our world. You... you just can't."

_By now you know that  
I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it´s true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

"Minerva... I... " Albus stopped himself, and looked at their feet, gently dancing with each other. He looked up at her, and looked into her tear filled eyes. "I wish there was some speech I could give you that would make everything better between us..."

"Me too." She whispered softly. There was a pause before she settled back into his arms again, laying her head on his shoulder, her face buried in her neck.

_I was blindfolded, but now I´m seeing  
My mind was closing, now I´m believing  
I finally know just what it  
means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if you´re ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
Here and now this I vow_

"You know I love you Minerva."

"I know... I love you too Albus."

_By now you know that  
I'd come for you  
No one but you, yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it´s true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

There was another pause in the conversation, as they both tried to relax in each other's arms. Minerva was the one who broke the silent, speaking again into his neck.

"We're just going to keep doing this, aren't we?"

Albus didn't know what to say to her, so he let her continue.

"We're never going to have a normal life, are we? Never have kids... never go on legitimate dates... never have big anniversary parties... never."

Albus rested his chin on her the top of her head, smelling her slightly flowery shampoo. "We'll never be Molly and Arthur," he said, quietly. As his words sunk into her mind, her tears soaked through his robes.

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to  
And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie, it´s true  
Give my life for you  
You know I'd always come for you_

"I am amazed that you haven't moved on from me," Albus whispered into Minerva's hair again. Her body trembled in his arms, as a sob escaped her lips and found its way to his neck.

"I can't." She replied, just as softly, when she managed to control her sobs. "My heart will always belong to you."

"I can't promise you this time will be different," Albus said, his hand squeezing her hand.

"You can't promise me anything." Minerva stood up from him, with a watery smile. Her eyes wavered for a moment, before catching his eyes again. "When I'm with you... I don't know how to describe it... everything, including all of those silly muggle romance novels, makes sense to me. And... and I don't want to give that up."

"Are you willing for a third try on an old man?"Albus said, keeping his eyes in hers.

"It would be my fourth," she said, letting out a disheartened laugh. She paused, then pulled her hand out of his, to pull him into a fierce embrace. "But yes," she whispered in his ear. "Always."

They stood still, before Albus pulled back, if only to take her hand in his, as they began to sway once more to their song.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't find somwhere to put this in the story... but the first wedding took place right before Grindlewald was going to be taken seriously, the second wedding after Grindlewald was defeated, and the wedding that was called off before it happened, took place after the first fall of Voldemort. If you have any suggestions of where to put this little bit of information, I'd be glad for some help! lol. thanks!


End file.
